Weekly Ego Dent
by Ififall
Summary: Set in Season Two. Denton Weeks runs from Root. He hires "Professionals" to silence Finch for good.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

_Spread eagled and suspended. Denton never thought he'd be the one this position. He knew "Who" But he couldn't think of the what's, the where, the why's. All he could think about was "How?__"__ How was he going to get out of here alive? That femme psycho that hurt his fling and texted him to the "fuck shack" She was a lost cause. She was too far gone, but there was light at the end of the tunnel. _

_That light was called Finch._

* * *

He knew that Reese was trying to protect him. But he knew. He knew that Reese was trying to find her. Finch wanted to confront him. He wanted to attempt to tell Reese that it was over. That Reese should just give up. Every new number they got, Finch would hope Reese would focus on challenge and forget. Then he'd see the look in Mr Reese's eyes. But it was never proof. Finch told himself that he was being too paranoid.

_Ever since Denton had first heard about it, he'd never taken it seriously. Maybe because he thought that it could never happen. A machine with that type of power. It was a fantasy. Now the reality had drugged him and was now threatening to kill him. After needy introductions were made, Denton set the plan into action. _

"_We need to get out.__ Help me. Will you help me Mr Finch?" Denton asked._

* * *

Why Reese felt the need to bring a new companion in the form a dog, Finch had no idea. "We have to go out, I suppose you would like a snack" Finch said. He walked over to the drawer. He got the snacks. When he re-opened the drawer, the files shifted. He could see_ her_ face. He quickly shut the drawer. Worried that if he left it open, the picture would come to life.

* * *

"_Yeah, the knife, that's it" Denton__ said grabbing the knife and sliding it across the rope. He freed himself and walked over to where Finch was tied. "You'll understand, why I have to leave you here" Denton said. Finch squinted at him silently. "But that doesn't mean I can't thank you" Denton said running his hands over Finch's crotch. Finch looked away as Denton ran his palm over his clothed dick and stroked the tip with his fingers. _

_By the time Finch was bucking his hips upwards, Denton was already half-way out of the door._

* * *

Now Denton was laying low. He'd expected to hear about Finch's death.

But the media, and his "Secret Underground" Sources had nothing to offer him. It was time for Denton to take the law into his own hands. He'd held meetings almost like interviews with "Hit-Men" who were from all across the globe. It wasn't until he'd got a tip from an old foe, that he'd met the men that could do the job properly.

Finch knew he'd have to handle this sensitively. Reese would listen, but he didn't know for how long. Reese had called him with a message to meet himself and their new number. Finch had called Bear, who tossed him his collar. So Finch and Bear set off for Reese. But as soon as Finch went outside he could feel _her_ waiting for him. The city, the people that he was longing to protect was turning it's back on him. Every siren was an insult, every citizen a bully in waiting.

* * *

Finch couldn't do it to himself. Not again.

* * *

"I don't know where he is. But can you find him?" Denton asked. "As long as he uses a gadget we can find him" Daddy said. "Both of you will have to be invisible" Denton said. "Sure, Sir Invisible is our middle name" Clay said. "No it's not….Daddy doesn't have a middle name, but if he had one, I think he'd be called…" Clay started to say. "Mr Weeks…..we can find him…starting now Sir" Daddy said.

"Call me when you do" Denton said. "Daddy and Clay left and Denton called his associates. He didn't tell them about the crazy girl that had injected him and tied him up. He just told them the details and that he could take down the main problem. But they weren't going to let him do it alone…..

* * *

"Where are you Harold?" Reese said on his cell.

"Mr Reese…..something has….come up…..I'm unable to meet you"

"That's okay, I'll get someone else" Reese said.

The number was in hiding. Reese called Fusco. Fusco bitched and complained but underneath it all they both knew that Fusco liked being in on the action. With Fusco keeping his eyes and ears open for the slightest sound, Reese could see Finch. He tried to open the door and found that it was locked. "Yes?" Came the question inside.

* * *

"It's me" Reese said. Finch unlocked and opened the door. Reese walked inside to see that everything was normal. He wanted to reassure Finch and he thought he knew how to do it.

"Locking the door? You've got Bear" Reese said.

"I'm afraid I'll need more than a boisterous canine to physically protect my interests" Finch said going to his desk and looking at papers he'd looked at a dozen times today.

* * *

"What came up?" Reese asked.

"Excuse me?" Finch asked.

"When you couldn't come out?" Reese said.

"Oh….paperwork Mr Reese. All dealt with" Finch said calmly.

* * *

"Well if you're finished for the day…" Reese said. Finch was waiting for him to leave, but Reese didn't move, he waited. "Let's go out Finch, me you and Bear" Reese said. To his dismay Finch shook his head.

"I think Bear needs a walk" Reese said.

"Bear's already had that indulgence" Finch said.

"When?" Reese asked.

"Earlier today" Finch said. Reese looked at Finch and Finch looked at the wall.

* * *

"Mr Reese I assume you have to get home…..so if that is all…." Finch said going to his desk and putting the papers in the drawer.

"I just….you don't have to keep things from me" Reese told him.

"Mr Reese it may be wise to…take heed of your own advice" Finch said.

Reese stood still, surprised that Finch would challenge him, like that. "Meaning?" He asked.

"Meaning that your interest concerning recent events are over-lapping. Mr Reese you research the number you are given. Nothing else" Finch said.

* * *

"Meaning _nothing else_ including you" Reese said. Finch said nothing.

"I can't stop that "over-lap" I won't. You know I won't" Reese said. The softer his voice became, The more uneasy Finch felt.

"Then there's nothing else to say. Goodnight Mr Reese" Finch said. If Finch had given him a sign, or just said the word, Reese would have stayed all night. He would have taken his jacket off and slept next to the door. Or Reese would have slept on the floor with Bear if he had to. But Finch was closing him off. Reese didn't know why, but he was going to find out.

* * *

Clay deleted one firewall and two fake federal warnings before finding Finch's address. "Daddy look" Clay said pointing at the screen. "Is that him?" Daddy asked. "Yeah….I think" Clay said. "Clay is it or isn't it?" Daddy asked. "It is" Clay said. "So we know what we have to do" Daddy said. "We get changed, go over to Finch's place and look around" Daddy said.

"That will be easy Daddy. Finch lives alone" Clay said.

"Yeah, but we still have to check the house Clay. We can't have any of Finch's "Friends" being a pain in the ass" Daddy said, putting his hand on Clay's shoulder as they looked at Finch's hiding place.


End file.
